Crystal Princess (adopted)
by moonlight00
Summary: Everyone in Fairy tail thought Lucy had died when a pyromaniac had set her house on fire. But in reality she was saved by her old friends/childhood dolls. Taiyo and Tsuki that brought her to their world where she's the adorable six year old princess of Crystals. Lucy love's her life with Taiyo and Tsuki but what happens when a group of Fairy's come to take her away from them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Minnia! Today i decided i whould do a Fairy Tail Fanfic well... uhh I wont be continueing my Black butler beacuse of my bad skills so i hope i can improve here ^.^ **

**Lilyana: Moon... **

**me: oh lily-chan when did u get here**

**Lilyana: -has sword in hand- DO THE FUCKING BB SERIS I DONT WANNA BE A CYBER DUST OC!**

**Me: ... Lucy a little help here?**

**Lucy:-hands her a chair and table and runs-**

**Me: I ment the disclaimer but... i dont own FT or it whould have More Zercy/ Rolu.**

**Lucy: Whats that?**

**Me: ill tell you while the pepole are reading :D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Normal POV_**

it started like any ordinary day at Fairy Tail. Lucy woke up surpriseingly alone. Why you ask? Well since Lisanna came 'back from the dead' the guild had ingored her for the past year besides, the Renjinsuu** ( Is the how u spell it?)**, Mavis, the exceeds, and Gajeel. Lucy had her spirts and her dolls that Layla gave her,The twins Tayio&amp; Tuski also know as the sun &amp; moon or the angels of light and dark,also Michcelle. She loved all of them as sisters. Even on that day...

** ~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~**

**July,7,X777, little Lucy Heartfillia stood there crying,as the servents placed her mother in the hole. "Mama why did you have to be gone? Why was there a dragon that day? What did he do to you mama?" she asked clouds started to gathering around the estate, pouring down rain as they morned of the death of Layla. "misstress Lucy,your going to catch a cold lets go inside dear" miss seppeto said as she lead lucy to her room. Lucy cried that night with the twins senseing her sarrow,they turned to human form and comfort Lucy until she fell asleep. once she woke up the twins went missing.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~**

That day is upon lucy once agin. Today she decided she was doing a mission. She got dressed and went to the guild _**" Open Gate of the Canis Minor,Nikora!"**_ Lucy said as Plue manifested before her. they walked until they reached the guild. Plue did a wave and disappered back to the spirt world,as Lucy open the guild door." Lucy there you are i need to talk to you." Natsu said,walking towards her. "yes Nastsu?" "Were kicking you off the team,Your a weak , selfish,rich, slut, that hides behide her spirts." "..." Before lucy chould reponse, Aquarius manifested." Im going to wash all of you away " The mermaid stated Quite pissed raised her Urn clearly about to drown Natsu.A loud slaming of the door with two voices being heard, As the guild saw two girls at their door. "Aquarius-sama please stop"

"i want a apart of this!" A girl said with Red hair. "Tuski please dont be reckless were just here to see lucy-chan" As the other girl said looking at 'Tuski' "but Tayio..." Tuski glanced around the room looking at lucy

"lucy-chan!" Tayio ran towards the said mage and started crying into her chest. " Tayio, Tuski?your here? you were gone 14 years ago..." Lucy said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Now can i drown the bitch" Aquarius said holding a knocked out natsu.

"Aquarius What did pinktee do to lucy-chan?" " He said that shes a weak,selfsih slut" when Aquarius said that Tayio pulled out a dagger.

"Tayio dont. "

"fine"

"and u say im the crazy one."

"mavis im going to take this mission"

"good luck!"

"but Lucy-chan"

-After mission (3 days later) -

"ahh its good to be at home" lucy said.

"wellcome back Lucy and good-bye forever" said a cloaked man droping a match on the ground and disappeared to leave Lucy burn in the house.

** Me: And thats Zercy and Rolu. Lucy. Oh yeah heres Tayio &amp; Tuski's OC thingy**

**Tayio:**

**Apperence: looks like angel with blue hair(Knee legth) and blue eyes and white angel wings with a white wedding dress on**

**Tuski: **

**Apperence: half breed of angel + demon red short hair black eyes has black angel wings with a black wedding dress on.**

**Me : bye Minnia san!**

**Lucy :bye-bye**

**Lilyana: I HAVE BEEN REBORN MUAHAAHHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

it been about what two three years now?

Im sorry about that.

but i have good news and bad news,

the good news is that ive been on another account of mine and transfering all my stories there.(StarsRebellion)

the bad news is well my big brother hes been doing over worse and had to go back to the hospital and fall break is about to end.

i hope you can contiune to enjoy my work

so good bye and ill see you on my new account!


End file.
